


【allby】魇

by xianji



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianji/pseuds/xianji





	【allby】魇

　 白宇做了一个梦。

　　没有什么太清晰的画面，模模糊糊的。但唯一鲜明的是他的感觉，他好像很累，一股温热的呼吸撒在他的脖子上，弄得他有点痒。

　　他怀疑自己变成了一个充气娃娃，里面被灌满了液体，黏黏糊糊的，不知道是什么。然后他尝试动了一下身体，有人在他耳边低语，声音很熟悉，大概是他认识的人。

　　正当白宇不知所措时，他突然被人从后面拥住，然后一根炽热的东西就抵着他的臀瓣，像是男人的性器，容不得白宇思考，那根东西就着那些液体插了进去。“呃啊！”白宇喉间溢出一声呻吟，身体被破开的恐惧感攥紧了白宇的大脑，他剧烈地挣扎着，被身后的人牢牢地锁在怀里，性器缓慢而坚定地抽送着，摩擦着白宇娇嫩的穴。

　　细小的嫩芽破土而出，燎原般的快感促使嫩芽过分地生长着，抽出一根枝条，鞭打着白宇逐渐崩溃的理智。他小声地呜咽着，想睁开眼睛看清楚是谁在侵犯着他，眉眼上传来温润的触感，有人在亲他。

　　然后他醒过来。

　　

　　

　　A他们昨天晚上跟白宇玩到半夜，把白宇的生殖腔操开，轮流灌了白宇一肚子精液，操得白宇哭着跟他们求饶，这才放过了白宇，连清洗都没做，让白宇的屁股蛋子里夹着他们的精液含了一晚上，然后小孩抽泣着睡着了，蜷缩在A怀里，别提有多乖了。

　　事实证明，多操操白宇就是好，能把人操得服服帖帖的，要多听话就有多听话。

　　也许是A早上起床看见白宇像只猫一样温顺，忍不住在他脖子上亲吻着，惊扰了白宇早晨的宁静。他伸手推了前方一把，然后就被A翻过来，抬起白宇的大腿，从侧面用自己的鸡巴蹭着白宇糊满精液的屁股。早晨的男人都容易勃起，A蹭在外面蹭着蹭着就变了味儿，扶着自己的东西就插了进去。

　　白宇在睡梦中皱起眉头，不安地嘤咛一声，像只撒娇的猫，A扣住白宇的细腰在他的屁股上大力地捏着。昨天晚上使用过度的穴刚开始有些抗拒鸡巴的到来，但被欺负惯了的肠肉很快又被操得熟透，一股股热浪涌向A被omeag的淫水泡的狰狞的性器。

　　然后A嫌这样操得不够深，把白宇翻过来面对着自己，omeag柔软的腰肢让A可以轻松的做出各种姿势，他把白宇的腿压在胸前，故意让omeag正在被操干着的穴对着白宇。狰狞的性器破开omeag艳红的穴肉，没来得及清理的精液混着白宇重新分泌出来的淫水流下来，还有的被操得烂熟的肠肉裹起来，熟练地吞吐着。

　　白宇一醒过来就看见自己被一根粗大的鸡巴侵犯着，被插的咕叽冒着淫水的小穴咬着实在算不上好看的性器，贪婪地吞咽着。

　　“醒了”A笑着俯下身子送给白宇一个早安吻，白宇出来呆呆的看着A也说不出什么话来。“怎么?被操的说不出话来了！还是被操傻了？”本是玩笑的话语瞬间激起白宇纤细的神经。

　　白宇现在有点蒙，他明明记得自己拍完了戏在度假中，而A在罗马拍戏。不管怎么样，他们两个都不应该在一张床上躺着，而且A的性器还插在他的后穴里，正在用力地操着他的好兄弟。

　　A似乎有些不满白宇在性爱中走神，吃味的向上一顶，直捣黄龙来到白宇的生殖腔口。白宇只觉得自己体内好像多了什么的东西，随着A的一记深顶，多出来的东西被操出来一个小口。过电般快感窜过白宇全身的每一个角落。

　　他本就极少接触性爱，青涩的身体算得上是敏感，可不知道为什么在这个梦里，（白宇执拗地认为这是个梦，他不太相信自己所处的现状——那么就暂时称作它是个梦），他对这种致命的快感好像食髓知味，甚至会扭动着腰身迎合着A每次的撞击，迎着他撞上自己身体里脆弱滚烫的一块软肉，

　　汗涔涔的额发贴在白宇光洁的额头上，从中间渗出细密的汗珠，随着A抽插的频率流下来隐没到枕头上，枕头上就立马开出一朵深灰色的小花，显得淫靡不堪，让人想起来白宇股间那朵更为娇纵诱人的花。那会是粉红色的，也许也会是深红色的——那要看这么操他，是小幅度的在他生殖腔口一点一点摩擦出一个小口，然后把龟头整个都插进去，还是整根整根地抽送，搅起白宇穴里大股大股的甜水，看着甜水从股沟流下来。

　　不管怎么样，都能把白宇操得哼哼唧唧的，半咬着自己的肩膀不放，其实应该算是含着，他没有力气去咬，omeag只能无力地搂住alpha的脖子，轻轻地晃动着自己的屁股缓解着深处的瘙痒。

　　这是他操白宇操出来的经验，他懂得如何让白宇高潮，如何让白宇臣服在alpha的身下。

　　A有些骄傲地想着。

　　但是他丝毫没有意识到今天的白宇有些不对劲，在他所迷恋所熟悉的皮囊下不是那个骚到随便插一插就流水的白宇。

　　那是另一个白宇，一个青涩的未经过开发的白宇，没有性别分化，没有过度的调教，只有的是身体里最原始最本能的反应。白宇迷茫的看着压在他身上的A，针扎过的密密麻麻的快感攀着白宇的尾椎向上，舒服的白宇蜷起来脚趾。

　　哥哥，哥哥，你在干嘛？

　　他哭喊着。

　　泪水沾满他的脸，让A觉得自己好像在强奸一个未经人世的小孩，透过白宇哭的朦胧的双眼，他看到了白宇清澈的眼神。

　　像最清澈的泉水，没有任何的污染，一块真正的处子之地。明明他正被自己操干着，屁股扭得比最淫荡的妓女还不堪，穴里分泌的甜水被搅得水声四溅。

　　哥哥，哥哥，放开我

　　他受不住A一次又一次放肆地顶弄他的生殖腔口，他有一种被人用利器从深处刨开的感觉，血肉生生地被分离，却又沉迷于这种凌虐的快感。

　　这不对。

　　白宇用力推开在自己身上为非作歹的alpha，被推开的alpha很是无辜，他不明白为什么刚刚还在求欢的omeag突然翻脸不认人。

　　他把这一切都归于昨晚，小孩一定是生气了，只要把他搂在怀里亲亲抱抱搂搂操操就可以了。

　　alpha还没有发现自己的伴侣异常的行为。

　　他只看见了omeag撅起屁股，甜水混着乳白色的精液在被掐的青紫的大腿根尤为明显。穴口正在一张一合的收缩着，外嘟的媚肉泛着淫靡的水光，吸引着alpha的视线。

　　白宇被吓蒙了，这不是他认识的哥哥。

　　他无措的跑向门外，两条长腿颤抖着，屁股尖儿的两团软肉颤栗着，白宇只穿了一件白衬衫，勉勉强强盖住一半的臀部，衬衫上还粘着不知名的液体。

　　比不穿还糟糕。

　　白宇摸到了门把手，还没等他用力推开，门自己开了，外面还站着一个人。

　　白宇也认识，他们是一个公司的，平时关系还不错。但关系不错不代表他可以把白宇抱在怀里吻住白宇的额角，一只手摸着白宇的屁股，轻车熟路的来到白宇的穴口，心疼的按着白宇被操的红肿的穴口。

　　A每次都不懂的节制，你后面又肿了。

　　B揉捏着白宇的屁股，用还带着睡意的声音抱怨着。

　　　　 白宇被吓得一愣，更别提B的手指在他的穴口处按压，把里面的精液都按出来。

　　白宇现在终于确切这不只是个梦了，他能清楚的感受到粘稠的不可明说的液体随着B的动作从他的后穴里流出来，这个认知使白宇全身发麻，呼吸开始变得急促起来。

　　他无论如何都想不到自己有一天会被男人按在身下操弄，男人的精液会灌满自己的后穴，随着一下下操弄顺着大腿根流下来。

　　平常光是想想就觉得毛骨悚然的事，而如今真的发生了。这一切对白宇这个自以为笔直的直男实在是太过刺激，他来不及思考太多。

　　平常看电视看小说的时候让白宇学会了不少东西，于是他想都没想踹了B的档一脚。

　　管他裆疼不裆疼。

　　只要自己能跑出来这个卧室就好了，说不定一跑出来一切都会结束的。

　　白宇安慰自己道。

　　之前白宇被压着干了这么长时间，腿已经有些颤颤巍巍的站不住了，这一脚下去也没什么力道，但终归是男人最脆弱的地方，B捂着自己的档蹲了下去，侧身露出一个缝隙。

　　白宇从缝隙里钻了出去，卧室外是一条不算长的走廊，还分布着几个房间，看样子都有人住，还不止两个人，白宇的心里充满了疑问。

　　这是哪里？

　　除了A和B还有谁？

　　白宇的这个疑问很快得到了解释，他一跑出走廊就看见沙发上坐着两个人，一个是和他一起拍过戏的朋友，两个人比较熟，还有一个白宇就比较不理解了，他只不过是和壹心娱乐有个合作而已，白宇和他顶多只是打过几个照面而已。

　　好了，白宇现在更蒙了。

　　“怎么了，一大早上的闹闹哄哄的？”C把傻站着原地不动的白宇拥在怀里，拦住B即将要打上白宇屁股的手。

　　“白宇今天不知道怎么了，一看见我就踹我”B骂骂咧咧的收回自己的手，末了来不忘在白宇屁股上揩一把油，白宇浑身一僵。

　　C注意到了这一点，挠挠白宇的下巴，白宇痒得一扭头，撞上C的胸膛，“这么一大早就着急投怀送抱啊，B是什么人你还不知道？他就是那个急性子，你别跟他一般见识”

　　B是什么人我当然知道，兄弟，但你们一个两个都不该跟我是这种关系呀。

　　白宇把目光越过C，看向坐在沙发里的D，他应该跟自己没关系吧。白宇在去找D和不去找D之间纠结了一下，但C看着白宇楞楞的样子笑出了声，低头亲住白宇，白宇被C放大的脸下了一跳，推开C就窜到D怀里。

　　“你别每次出事了都到他怀里，别把他当白兔看，你以前不也以为A是个白兔吗？现在不也是被他操得服服帖帖的”

　　“？？？”

　　“你是忘了他每次都乖乖地把你操到哭，什么都射不出来了还不肯放过你，后面的水多到要把床单都湿透了，生殖腔被狠狠地操开直到合也合不拢，要不是你每次都吃药，你他妈都怀了几个了？”

　　白宇被这露骨的话弄得满脸通红，脑子里乱乱的，事情怎么会变成这样？他，他不是喜欢被人操的浪货，后面也不会流着淫水，也没有什么生殖腔，更不会给人生孩子。

　　没有，他真的没有。

　　“你他妈放屁！你有什么证据，我才不会给人生孩子，我跟你们没关系。我，我没有！”

　　“你什么意思？被干爽了就翻脸不认人？”

　　“没有，我，我不是这个白宇，我不是这个白宇。”白宇的声音里带着哭腔，委委屈屈地与这群只知道有下半身思考的alpha们争辩着。

　　“你不是小白？”

　　“我是白宇，可不是这个白宇，我，我，我肯定是穿越了！你们要相信我，我真的没有！”

　　这个时候A也穿好了衣服从房间里出来，听着白宇乱七八糟的辩解皱起了眉头，然后开始释放自己的信息素。

　　“唔……”白宇感到一股热流从自己后面流了出来，整个人都瘫软到D怀里，D摸着白宇的屁股，把手指插了进去，搅动着里面的汁水，omeag承受不住如此浓烈的信息素，小声的呜咽着，眼眶里充满了泪水。

　　白宇挣扎着从D身上跳下来，腿一软直接跪倒了地上，后穴里分泌出来的液体流在地上的声音显得十分明显。

　　“你不是小白，你是谁？”

　　白宇几乎要被A的信息素给逼疯，先是早上被人肏醒，然后又经历了这么多匪夷所思的事情，他张开嘴想说些什么，却只能抽泣着。

　　omeag坐在地板上，被A强行捏住下巴拖起来。“味道没错呀”C也试着释放着信息素，alpha们不知节制的味道侵蚀着白宇的神经，他觉得后颈处有个小小的地方发着热，像要把他整个人烧着了一样。

　　他快发情了。

　　　　 后颈小小的腺体如火燎般的灼着白宇的理智，半透明的汁水顺着他的大腿流下来。空气里散发着alpha充满占有欲的信息素，omeag被逼的满脸泪水，一抽一抽地啜泣着。

　　他真的好难受，长长的睫毛上挂着泪水，眨眼睛的同时就会流下来，在脸上留下一道泪痕，显得楚楚可怜。可他又光着屁股，像被人奸淫的处女，纯洁而又无助。

　　真是个欠操的婊子。

　　alpha恶劣地想着，同性相斥，他们对对方的信息素厌恶至极，谁不想拥有这个可怜美味的omeag呢？

　　“你是谁？为什么会在这里？小白去哪里了？”

　　白宇抽泣回答了A的问题，期间还被吓得一直打嗝，说一句话就打一次嗝，弄得他自己都不好意思了，捂住嘴巴不想再让自己发出声音。

　　“捂住嘴干吗？是想让下面的嘴替你说话吗？”B看着一直不停打嗝的白宇，被吓得不轻，却还是老老实实委委屈屈地解释着。

　　真他妈的可爱，要是能把他操到不打嗝就好了。


End file.
